


Narcissus. (I)

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: OOC. 第一人称。小学生文笔的老年人自娱自乐下创作的二次元魔幻热血文学。－看的时候麻烦播放Dream的119，会更有感觉。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	Narcissus. (I)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC. 第一人称。  
> 小学生文笔的老年人自娱自乐下创作的二次元魔幻热血文学。
> 
> －看的时候麻烦播放Dream的119，会更有感觉。

Prelude. 月亮 (Le Lune)  
月色被云层敛去一半，失去原有的亮丽。夜空不再墨黑，与层层云雾和混，成了另类暗淡诡异的色彩。  
点点残余的月光投影至房子当中。若果从门而入，穿过客厅，走上二楼，越过走廊，阳台旁边，尽头之处，便是睡房。  
整座房子偌大而沉寂，除了睡房。  
若在房外聆听，能听见房中的「啪啪」声和床的「咯吱」声，以及，某种像是想要呼叫求救、但又被封着嘴巴的「呜呜」声。  
若从门隙探看，能看见月光打在床上两个赤裸而相连的肉体之上，处于上方的身体正握着身下人的双腿根部，机械式的一下推一下拉，与腰部摆动的节奏重合，动作全无温柔可言。  
下方承受着上方操控者的冲撞，无法反抗，只能沉默地忍耐着如此粗暴的侵犯，只因双手被高举绑于床头，张开的双腿正被大力的抓捏着，动弹不得。腿间茎物无力地垂下，似乎是在诉说自己对于受侵犯的事实无能为力。  
睡房中像是一幅描绘着淫靡景色的黑白画，月光残点的白、阴暗处的黑──偏生误洒了红墨，毁了整幅画──承受方私处鲜红淋漓，和着混浊的淫液。  
穿插其中的阳具，也沾满了对方的鲜血。不过，正因有这些液体，增加不少润滑力，侵犯身下人更为方便，「干」这活儿愈干愈起劲。  
「啪啪」声不断的增大，「咯吱」声也一直加快，然而「呜呜」声却渐渐消失了。  
若仔细看两人的脸，会看见正被压制的身影，嘴巴被胶纸封着，紧贴得能看出大概的唇型，湿透的刘海贴在额上，眼中失去焦距，看向前方。  
上方施暴者的身体一直晃动，模糊了轮廓。正好此时微光映照至他的脸。  
若是正常人，若看清楚二人的脸后仍能保持冷静思考，会联想到两件事。  
那是双生儿。  
那是两张一模一样的脸。  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Scene One. 皇帝 (L’Empereur)   
熬夜熬了这么久，终于完成了收购计划，可以早点回家，和他聊会儿，不用只是半夜里爬上床抱着他睡了。  
现在的他，会是在看书吗？还是在发呆呢？  
「李先生辛苦了，再见。」经过接待处，Linda和Candice向我得体地微笑。  
「嗯，再见。」我点了点头，走出了大门，等待电梯的到来。我们公司的女职员不管是长相还是学历皆不俗，这有赖于我从来不差的眼光。  
「对了，你有没有见过经理夫人？」耳边传来她们的私语。大概她们并不知道自己的声量有多大，我也只好装听不见。  
我能感觉到，Linda向我投来了目光，她是在观察我的反应。  
经理夫人？为什么要好奇这一点呢？  
「经理有妻子的吗？但他好像连女友也没有诶，你为什么这样问？」  
「你不觉得很奇怪的吗……我们公司的数个高层都公开过自己的伴侣，但只有经理没公开过自己是单身还是已婚……」  
「经理从来都很保护自己的私隐啊。再说条件这么好的人怎可能找不到伴侣……反正他的伴侣不会是我们，作为同事就奉劝你一句死心吧。」  
「不行，我明天还是要和跟秘书姐姐打听一下！」电梯门开了，我在她们悄悄的目光下走进电梯。  
职员优秀是好的，公司正是需要这样的劳动力。不过对于职员很八卦这一点，我可管不着。  
我从来没有跟他们详说我的资讯，也难怪他们会好奇。

经理夫人到底是怎样的一个人？  
性格温驯，喜静少言，犹如一只绵羊，也像一朵温室中的玫瑰。光是看着他，就不由自主的生出保护欲，想要把他置于羽翼下保护。绝大部份时间都是在书房看书，再不然就是在发呆。跟他说话，他总是会沉默的看着你，贬着眼睛。有时候会怀疑，他到底有没有把话听进去。  
身为男儿身却拥有世上最为精致的五官，是黄金比例的最佳诠释：翦水秋瞳清澈得跟鹿无异、挺翘的鼻子、薄唇上樱色满盈，吹弹可破的脸蛋上看不见毛孔的存在。而这些，只是对他外貌的一个概述。  
那是超越了性别的美丽，只要看一眼，惊艳伴随着想要占有的欲望便随之而来，美得不可方物。  
这就是经理夫人，我心尖上的人儿。他是我最想要保护的，他看起来是那么的脆弱，仿佛只要轻轻一捏，他便会从眼前消失，化为一堆碎片。  
因此我不惜一切，以我自身的力量筑起一个堡垒，这世界的一切都不能伤害他。只要我在，他会是安全的。

一直的想着他，不知不觉就回到家了。  
打开家门，家中是一片黑暗。  
看来是睡了，不过现在也十点多，以他的习惯这个时候也差不多上床睡觉了。  
还打算和他说说话的……看来还是明天吧，反正明天后天是假期，有两天的时间陪他。  
摄手摄脚的走上二楼，轻轻的把门推开，我总害怕把他吵醒。  
我在黑暗中走向浴室的位置，洗了个热水澡。有人总说洗澡能去除疲累，但对我而言洗澡只是清洁，惟有抱着他入睡，才是真正的解除疲劳。  
搂上他那温暖的身躯，嗅着他后颈散发的盈香，把手探进衣服里，触摸那细腻的肌肤。只要想到他，就会无法自控地想，他再往上一点，再往上一点，那会是什么地方呢……  
像是中了毒一样。  
身体某一部分顿变灼热，本来应该沉睡的念头从着身体一点一点的抬头。我只好先自行解决一下了，待会总能讨回来。  
冲洗过后，擦干身体，把浴巾围在腰间，离开浴室。正想要到衣柜拿睡衣换上时，借着浴室的灯光，我发现，他并不在床上。  
我马上走到门旁的位置开灯，看见床上有一堆凌乱的绒被，有睡过的痕迹，人是真的不见了。  
他绝不可能离开的！  
看向桌上，充电的手提电话也不见了。我给他的电话他不常用的，因为只能通讯。只有我打电话给他，而他不会打给我，所以长期在充电座上。  
他在哪？我冲出了睡房，把整栋房子都找了遍，还是不见他的踪影。  
对，打电话，电话不是不见了吗？我拿起手机，拨打给他。这个时候绝不能慌张，心慌则乱，于事无补。  
他的电话无人应接。  
打给保姆！虽然现在已是深夜，可我管不了这么多了。  
「少爷？现在这么晚了你找我什么事？还好我没睡不然就听不……」  
「你离开的时候他是不是在还在房子里？」没空听多余的废话，我打断了她的话直奔主题。  
「你是说李先生？我如常六点煮好晚饭就走了，那时候李先生就在大厅看电视……」  
「可是他不见了。你要怎样解释他不见了！」我没能抑制自己的情感，礼貌都扔得老远，在年老的保姆耳边怒吼。  
「可……可是……我离开的时候还看见羅先生的……他不能离开房子所以我是确保他在才走的……」显然被我吓着，她开始口吃，话都说得一顿一顿的。  
赵太太是我聘用的保姆，把他接来前已经替我工作，虽然有眼疾看不清事物，但表现却很出色且诚实可靠。也因这点才让她在我上班不在家的时候照顾他。  
听着她颤抖的声音我从愤怒中清醒了点，对老人大呼小叫确实失礼。 「抱歉。我只是很担心他。那么他在你离开前有没有什么奇怪异常的举动？」  
「奇怪异常？没有啊，羅先生和往常没有不同，还是看书看电视，再不然就是发呆……哦对……」  
「那没事了谢谢你。」我能猜到她之后打算把他的日常一一列举，换着是平时我会很乐意听下去，但现在我没有这个心情。

到底怎么一回事？他是不是被掳走了？一贯自居冷静的我，对于有关他的一切，从来无法冷静下来。原本稍为镇定，如今我再次陷入凌乱。  
我的心无法放下对他的担忧，他被我照顾保护，一直好端端的，怎么现在就突然消失？  
冷静点，清理思绪！心慌则乱，于事无补！  
这座房子是我精心打造的安全屋，围绕着房子的花园充满了热能探测器，墙壁内层是钢板，窗户使用的是加厚玻璃，即使想要靠近房子都有一定的难度；加上房子里头的保安系统是最为先进及新颖的科技，窗户都安上窗花且开启一段时间后会自动锁上，如果真的有人强行进入房子便会传送警告至我手机，并且启动警报系统。  
最重要的是，大门使用的是指纹锁，只有我和日间照顾他的赵太太才能通过，其他人休想进入。  
然而一切并无异样。大门有锁上，窗户全紧闭，房子并无被强行突入的痕迹。  
他很可能还在房子里。  
再拨打一次他的电话，这次我听到了手机铃声。像是被重重掩埋一样，铃声十分的微弱，如同濒死的人的弥留哀鸣。  
我没挂上电话，而是用力地聆听着铃声，分辨电话的所在之处──应该是睡房。  
睡房？我再次走进睡房，在床底下找到正在发光的手提电话。奇怪，刚才我就是在房间里，为什么我听不见呢？  
「砰……砰……」在手机铃声不再响闹后，房间中响起莫名其妙的敲击声。  
敲击声断断续续，一下没一下的敲着。  
又来？怎么就像一个个谜题等着我解开？这次我很快分辨出声音来源，是衣柜旁边的木箱，声音就是从里面发出的。  
这个大木箱是他的，足有半人高，通体深红，上面镂刻着古老而精美的纹路，是他搬过来跟我共住，唯一所带的东西。先前是用来放衣服，不过我让他把衣服挂在衣柜里，因为放在箱子中衣服会有叠痕。然后箱子就空下来，彻头彻尾成了摆设。  
我走近木箱，敲击声就停下了。蓦然而停的声音使整件事更吊诡。  
按着木箱上的黄铜锁，正要打开之际，猛然，房间变得一片漆黑。  
灯被关上了。

我来不及思考这房子到底发生了什么事，就有一只手掩盖我的眼睛。  
那是一双极为柔滑的手，冰冰的，是我最熟悉的双手。在以往的每个夜里，我总会搂上这双手的主人的腰，握着这双手入睡。  
「知道我是谁吗？」声音既略略低沉，却是软糯的少年音色。这就是匿藏于房子中的鬼神？那他一定是世上最美丽的鬼神。  
我再不用担心他的安危了，因我已经知道他安然无恙，心中大石终于放下。  
「你躲哪了？」对于他的「失踪」我并不生气，反而，得知他安全我高兴得很。  
面对着他，我生气不起来。  
手还是捂着我双眼，他低笑了一声。  
他的身体贴上我的后背，吹拂的气息撩拨着我的五感。 「说出我的名字，我就告诉你。」  
「猜名字……是娜娜么？」他突然主动贴近我，有别于以往他的表现。不过这样也好，我从不介意他主动，甚至希望他以后都这样。要知道每一次和他上床，得要弄很久才能让他动情。他热情主动一点的话，我不用弄那么久，也不用忍那么长时间了。  
「说出我的汉字名字。」  
我握上他捂着我眼的手，慢慢的拉下，转身面向他。  
在黑暗中，我只看见他那双小鹿眼正弯着，眼底尽是笑意。  
这笑意是迷惑我心的罂粟之毒，尽管已经过了这么多年，我依旧被迷得双眼放空。

这给我一种感觉，像是，像是，在虚无飘渺之中，我只看见你。  
在这世间只认得你。

我把他拉进怀里，在他耳边慢慢的说着答案。他的身体震了一下，手搭上我的背，轻轻的在我唇上印上一吻。  
「你是我的恋人，是我心尖上的人儿，是我的最爱。  
「你是罗渽民。」  
他直视着我双眼，小鹿眼弯得快成弦月了。

「是啊，我是罗渽民。」


End file.
